1000 kisses
by minami juuji
Summary: Yohji wonders why he is such a playboy... so he remembers a bet he made to himself when he was still in high school. Will he be able to fulfill that bet or will unsuspected things ruin it for him (I don't really know how to make summaries...)
1. Bets

Title: 1000 kisses

Author: Minami Juuji

Disclaimer: This fanfic is written purely out of insanity. The characters are not mine they are Koyasu Takehito Sensei's. I'm just borrowing them for a while so please don't sue me. I have no money so if there is anyone who is willing to give me some….

Notes: This fanfic will probably turn out to be shonen-ai, so if you resent those things please leave, but if not then please enjoy. Although the pairing has not been decided yet….

**~*~Prologue~*~**

~Yohji's POV~

          Many people are wondering why I am such a playboy…. well actually I am not so sure myself but constant thinking led me to discover one thing….. I am really stupid. When I tried to pinpoint the reason myself, it led to the discovery of a bet I made when I was just in high school. I watched this old Chinese movie ( well it was really not that old as in OLD). It was about a playboy who was out in a quest. He wanted to collect one thousand kiss marks as souvenirs from all the girls he had. Well anyway to cut the long story short, he met this girl in the end and fell in love with her. He then forgot his purpose in the end. After watching the movie I was so angry that I nearly threw the television out the window. I mean he was so close! Only 2 kisses left and he was home free! How could he be that stupid anyway? The girl was just so …. so NORMAL and SIMPLE. So anyway after convincing myself that he was really stupid I promised that I would follow what he had started and finish it. 

          So here I am now counting my collection. 995, 996, 997, 998…. 998! Hoy shit! Just two more and I'm home free! (dejavou?......) yes! Two more…. Two more! Now where to get 2 more? I know….. at the club tonight! That is if we won't get any missions.

I'm so happy! Two more! Yes!........ wait I sound like a dork! I don't care I'm just so happy!

*knock knock*

          Just who the hell is that? Interrupting my daily brooding?

~Normal POV~

          Yohji opened the door annoyed.

          " Just who the hell is it? My shift starts in 2 hours!"

          "Yohji! Have you seen my soccer ball?

          'Shit it's just Ken looking for his stupid soccer ball again…. Why does he even think that the ball is in my possession!?'

          There was a pause for about a minute and then Ken started to knock again.

          "Yotan! You in there?"

          Still no answer.

          "I wonder where he could be? Maybe he's still asleep…"

          Ken reaches for the door knob then suddenly he heard a shout from downstairs.

          "Hidaka! Where the hell are you? You still have a shift to do so don't expect me to fill in for you1"

          Ken frantically ran down the shop so that Aya would not kill him.

~Yohji's POV~

          Just who the hell does Ken think he's talking to anyway? a soccer ball stealing……whatever! Good for him though that he got scolded by Aya…… Wait a  minute! I know just the way to punish him….

~Normal POV~

          Yohji proceeded downstairs with that evil glint in his eyes.

          "Ohayou Yohji-kun. You're up early today!" 

          "Yo Omitchi! Good morning too!" he said while he patted Omi's head

          " Ohayou Ayan!"

          "………" 

          'Usual morning greeting as usual……. Ha…. the person that I'm looking for…..' Yohji thought in his head.

          "Kenken! Got a minute?"

          "Sure Yotan what is it?"

          "If there would be no mission tonight, would you like to accompany me to the club tonight?"

          "Sure! I don't have anything to do anyway."

          "Thanks"

~Yohji's POV~

          Haha! Poor innocent Kenken. Just wait and see what I have in store for you. No one could interrupt my daily brooding a get away with it…… well anyone but Aya that is. I'm just so scared shitless of that person! And maybe Omi too because he's too damn cute for his own good. Aya too could be cute if he could smile a little. Ken is also cute if he was not that annoying…….Wait! Did I just say cute? I did not mean cute as in cute, I meant cute as in chibi cute. Shit I am starting to doubt myself…. What if I am not straight? What if I would not be able to complete then promise that I made to myself?! Shit! Maybe I'll go hang myself from a tree……

*knock knock*

          Who the hell could that be again?

~Normal POV~

          Yohji opened the door again for the 2nd time that day annoyed because of the intrusion.

          "WHAT?"

          Ken was startled by that so he moved a little farther. Yohji noticed that and he blushed at the sight of a shy Ken.

          'Shit! Can this really be Ken? SHY Ken?' Yohji thought all the while blushing to himself. ' Damn! Why then hell am I blushing? This can't be good…..'

          " Um… Yohji…."

          Yohjji was again pulled out from his thoughts.

          "What should I wear tonight?"

          "What?"

          "Manx came by and said that we could have the night off. We don't have a mission….. so I was just wondering what  I should wear to the club?"

          "Oh that!....... whatever you like to wear."

          "Ok thanks!"

          Yohji thought about what he had said…..

          "Ken mate!"

          Ken stopped in mid-step.

          "Nani?"

          "Just don't were a soccer uniform ok?"

          Ken blinked at that and nodded.

-Later that afternoon-

          'This shop is really boring. Why do I have to get stuck with afternoon duty anyway?' Yohji thought

          "Because you always wake up late" Aya said in his monotone voice.

          "What the… you heard that?"

          "Who wouldn't? You were practically shouting."

          Yohji blinked at the sight of Aya. His hair was still rupled from his sleep and his eyes were softened a little from the bleariness caused by his sleep.

          "Aya….. sorry I think I woke you up…."

          Now Aya was the one blinking he wasn't sure why he was blinking. Was it because he was trying to get the sleepiness out of his eyes or because of the fact that Yohji said to him that he was sorry. Aya just shrugged it off and gave his usual "…hn…"

Yohji's POV

          Shit! Just what the hell is wring with me? First I blush at Ken, then I was a 'little' captivated with the way that Aya looked and then I practically drooled at the sight of a sleeping Omi…. (well I didn't really drool but still!) could I be gay? No that is impossible because of the fact that I am a playboy. I would just have to complete my goal…. whatever it takes. Well I am not really sure what would I reward myself if I finish my goal….. maybe I would be able to remember what I promised myself back in high school once I accomplish my goal.

          Now what to were tonight……

-tbc-

a/n: this is my first fanfic so please don't be angry with me if this sucked. Anyway so what do you think about my story? Is it worth continuing or is it just good enough for the trash can? Please review and tell me what you think. Praises, critisms, and flames are welcome. 

Till next time….   


	2. At the bar

Title: 100 kisses

Author: Minami Juuji

Discalimers: Koyasu-sama owns them. (sounds kinda wring though...)

Notes: After a long time of hibernation… I'm finally back ( well not really hibernation…tests actually… and well tests have this effect on me so I'm writing again…

Chapter 2

~*~

'I really have no idea why Yohji practically dragged me here… all I did was… Hey wait a minute! This is not some kind of punishment is it?'

Ken looked at the blond who currently had a death grip on his wrist.

" Can you loosen the hold a little? My hands need blood you know."

" Don't want to loose you in here Kenken. Just think what would happen to poor little you8 if you were stolen from me."

Ken looked around and swallowed. The blond was right. Yohji led him towards the bar and asked for a drink. Ken couldn't really make up the name of the drinks that Yohji ordered because of the loud noises coming from the speakers near them.

"Here." Yohji gave him a small glass with green liquid in it.

'Why is it green?' Ken thought while looking at the liquid.

"What is this?" ken asked.

"It's called (loud music was heard again)" answered Yohji.

Ken really hadn't heard him but there was rally no use in asking again. He really had no knowledge about drinks anyway.

"Oh…okay"

Ken started to taste the drink that Yohji gave him. It tasted funny at first but he enjoyed the taste and went ahead on finishing it. Ken lifted his face away from the glass and looked at Yohji who seemed to be saying something. His surroundings was starting to spin…and spin…and spin…

~*~

Yohji noticed Ken and warned him.

"Easy there… you wouldn't want to get drunk easily… I promise if you sleep here, I would not…" Yohji stopped what he was saying because he noticed Ken's current condition.

'And that was only one glass!'

"Ken" he asked with concern in his voice.

Ken faced him but his eyes were really not focused.

"Yotan…hic…you have…hic…two…hic…heads…hehe." 

Ken moved closer to Yohji to really see if he had two heads. Well as for Yohji, that was *way* too much for comfort. Their faces were only an inch apart. Yohji then moved his face away.

'Thank goodness I'm not drunk…who knows what could happen…'

Ken pouted. "Yotan…hic…no you…hic…have…hic…no head.

Just then Yohji returned his face to its original position. When he did though, a hand landed of his cheek.

"Ken" he croaked out.

Ken was looking at him with a questioning look then he laughed out.

"Hey!…hic…you have a…hic…head!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

Yohji blushed at this.

'Should get Kenken drunk more' he thought then shook his head.

'Bad Yohji, next thing you know, you'll be taking him to your room and…' Yohji slapped himself mentally.

'Ecchi, but I do need to get him home, but how?'

Yohji looked at the brunette in front of him and sighed. Ken was asleep.

'I could leave him here but Omi would kill me… Damn! You look cute when you're sleeping…wait! Did I just say that he was cute? That's the second time today… I even found Aya and Omi cute…no way… I couldn't be, GAY…right? Wait, I *like* women too…what does that make me?…Bi?'

During his brooding, a pair of young girls walked past him.

"Kawaii" they squealed.

Yohji really needed to go home. So he carried Ken on his back and headed out the back door. He did make a new discovery but other people would not! Too bad he wasn't able to get the kiss marks though. He would just have to deal with that later.

A/n: so how was it? Let me know ; ) 


End file.
